Not that you stood a chance to begin with, I'm just Saiyan
by Lord Mendasuit
Summary: Most Naruto/DBZ crossovers overpower the Naruto universe like crazy or drastically depower the DBZ universe. Here's what would happen if you didn't do that and used the most logical way a Saiyan would come to the Elemental Nations and the end result of it.


**Not that you stood a chance to begin with, I'm just... Saiyan  
**

* * *

Summary: Most Naruto/DBZ crossovers wank the Naruto universe like crazy or drastically depower the DBZ universe. Here's what would happen if you used the most logical way a Saiyan would come to the Elemental Nations and the end result of it.

* * *

A set of meteors had crashed not too far away from Konoha, leaving a massive crater smack dab in the middle of the Fire Country's capital. And then the capital was just ''gone'' minutes afterwards, in a brilliant flash of light it had been demolished entirely, leaving nothing behind.

Two men descended from the sky upon Konoha.

Some thought they were the wrath of the gods for their sinful way of life. Others thought they were weirdos about to be killed by Konohagakure's ninja population. Only a few had enough time to scream 'Oh shi-' before their lives were snuffed, as the larger one began indiscriminately attacking men, women and children alike with beams of light he emitted from his palms.

Far away, a third man landed in Otafuku Gai and blew up a nearby casino.

Senju Tsunade was horrified when her strongest blow only knocked him a few paces back, and he delivered one just as strong to her, followed by a brilliant flash of purple light that had removed her right arm and most of the right side of her ribcage. Shizune only felt horrified for a second, after her needles had entirely failed to pierce through the man's exposed skin, before the man moved so fast that it seemed he had teleported and separated her head from the rest of her body.

Tsunade, her seal liberated and screaming in inarticulate and incoherent rage, only lived moments longer.

The man ate their little pig, too.

Back in Konoha, elite Shinobi assaulted the two men. Or rather, the larger man, as the short one was just standing with his arms crossed and smirking as he watched his partner essentially toy with Konohagakure's strongest forces.

Hatake Kakashi readied his Raikiri, and prepared to stab through the giant mountain of muscle of a man, only to feel an intense pain as his wrist was caught right before he struck. The shorter one had yelled something in a language that sounded rough and almost guttural, and the short one had caught on to Kakashi's attack instantly.

Kakashi screamed for an instant as he felt the bones in his wrist give way, and let the black depths of unconsciousness claim him as he was struck by a large, meaty fist.

The bald, moustachio'ed mountain of muscle laughed uproariously and Maito Gai opened all eight gates to confront him. He managed to catch him by surprise with sheer speed and knock him around, hitting him with the evening elephant. As he prepared to finish with the Night Moth, though, the bald one suddenly recovered, opened his mouth and let loose a veritable torrent of energy upon Gai. Knowing that there were civilians behind him, Gai took it, knowing that with the boost given to him by the Red Steam, he could've easily dodged.

He managed to block it with his body, but all energy left his body nad he died. He did not fall, remaining frozen on his feet like a protector statue.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had decided the short one was probably the EVEN BIGGER threat, and had assaulted him from behind, bringing down Enma, as large as he could wield him, upon him. He'd struck the man's collarbone, and managed to actually make him stumble.

The third Hokage was horrified when he tried to move Enma and found the task impossible, due to the short man holding onto the other end with his gloved hand, pointing at Hiruzen with the palm of the other. The Third Hokage grit his teeth and accepted his death as it came, in the service of the village he loved. The short one continued to rub the place Hiruzen had hit him in.

The bigger one wiped his hands as he looked around himself, surrounded by the corpses of their enemies. Then they lifted into the sky and scoured the city, tapping the odd devices on their heads every once in a while, hunting down every last living being in Konohagakure no Sato. It took them the better part of the day.

The story of Konohagakure would never spread.

Soon, there was nobody around to hear it.

And the three monsters responsible never looked back upon the lives they'd ended, the planet and civilization they'd destroyed, or the dreams they'd snuffed. To them, it was just another week's work.


End file.
